Yet Again
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: They both love her, and that's proving to be something of a problem.


Yet Again  
Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge on LiveJournal  
September Challenge - Day Five: Circles  
Sequel to "Bottom of a Phone Booth"  
by Kihin Ranno  
1/1

"She's never going to be free of you, is she?"

Takehiko looked up, marginally surprised to hear another voice in his flat. The owner of that voice, however, was one he recognized instantly. He looked around the floor before he finally found Artemis perched in his open window. He did not look happy.

Takehiko felt somewhat regretful. He really should have known better than to give him such an easy entrance. "I hadn't expected you so soon," he said by way of apology.

Artemis huffed and flicked as tail. "I have no concerns about your vigilance..." he hesitated. It was obvious that another name was at the ready. He was still calm enough to think before saying it.

"Takehiko," he supplied somewhat brusquely getting up from his chair. He needed to drink something after that, and he was tempted to make it vodka.

Artemis came in after him and he sounded almost apologetic for the slip. Almost, but there were far more important things on his mind. "I haven't come to talk about that."

Takehiko nodded. "I know. I'm no fool."

"Would that you were," Artemis muttered testily. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if you were as empty-headed as the others."

Takehiko opened his refrigerator, glanced around, and settled on water. It would be better to settle the churning in his stomach even if the vodka would be useful for other things. Besides, it was a better choice given his company. "I didn't do anything," he said, secure in the fact that it didn't sound childish coming from his mouth.

Artemis huffed. "Don't you understand? You don't have to do anything. Your mere existence is enough to catch her eye. Don't think I don't remember how things were in the Silver Millennium. There was a time when you actively dissuaded her." Artemis frowned deeply, illustrating how bitter this memory was. "That did nothing but make her want you all the more."

Takehiko took a long drink from the water. He was quite good at being evasive, but he was also certain that if he left his face alone while he pondered that, he would reveal too much. The last thing he needed was Artemis knowing that he had enjoyed the pursuit more than he should have and that he would have given almost anything to have it happen again.

He swallowed too much at once. It was better not to hope for such things. 

"Then I suppose I shouldn't do that again?" Takehiko offered, keeping his voice level so that Artemis didn't think he was being disrespectful.

Artemis sniffed. "I don't recommend it."

Takehiko was curious, and at another time, he might have found it funny given the fact that he was having a conversation with a cat. "How did you find me?"

He shook his head and added, "For the past three hours, she has been in Usagi and Mamoru's apartment complaining about 'some weird guy who gave me a handkerchief in a phone booth.' I saw the look on Mamoru's face, and I knew exactly who she was talking about. Once I knew you were back, locating you was alarmingly simple."

Takehiko raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Artemis nodded. "It will only work with you. I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that she wants to find you."

Takehiko frowned. That wasn't good. Granted he had mentioned that they would see each other again – not out of hope but inevitability – but he wished he hadn't left such an impression. Then again, if Artemis was right, it couldn't be helped.

"I suppose you're going to tell me to stay from her," Takehiko ventured, hiding the pain that would cause.

Artemis cursed in a language Takehiko only vaguely remembered (but he knew enough of it to choke a bit on the water he had just sipped). "What's the point?" Artemis asked him. "The Prince knows you. You're his protector now. His friend."

Takehiko stiffened at the word. He wasn't sure he could wrap his head around that concept just yet, and he was still wondering if that was how things should even be.

Artemis clearly noticed this reaction, but he made no verbal comment. The look in his eyes was quite enough. "There's no avoiding her. Especially not now that you have her interested."

"You said she was complaining," Takehiko offered, trying to settle the matter. "I'd hardly take that attitude as a compliment."

"You don't understand," Artemis said, sitting down on the floor and hanging his head a bit. He looked defeated, conquered by forces he hadn't even known were at work and Takehiko was sorry. "She doesn't… complain about men. She doesn't vent or rant about them at all. No matter how bad her relationships have been, she's painted them as being perfectly lovely unless Rei or Usagi drags it out of her. She volunteered this. Believe me. She's interested."

Takehiko remembered how she had specifically avoided telling him anything about the phone call she had received just before he found her. He might have been a stranger, but he did happen to know that most women he had encountered would have been happy to go on for hours about how horrible their boyfriend had been. She hadn't gone anywhere near that subject.

He squeezed the water bottle, nearly crushing the plastic in his hand. The memory of her crying and the look in her eyes – miserable, but a sorrow that was comfortable having been experienced so many times before. He knew that look. He saw it in the mirror almost every day.

If he didn't pride himself on his control, he would have tracked down that man just to punch him in the mouth.

"And what a surprise," Artemis sighed, interrupting Takehiko's thoughts. "So are you."

Takehiko glanced at the water bottle, evidence of his guilty conscience. He started to say something, but Artemis had already turned to leave. As he padded back to the window, he said, "I know that it's impossible to avoid, but when all of this comes out… try not to hurt her too badly."

"I won't," he answered with certainty. He had hurt many people in his past including her and he had vowed in blood never to do it again.

Artemis hopped up to the windowsill, ready to leap into the ink dark night. He paused one last time. "I love her very much."

"I know," Takehiko said softly.

Artemis laughed wryly. "Of course you do." 

And then he was gone. There was nothing more to say. 


End file.
